


Different is Good

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, some plot in there if you squint, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked: I need more Yuuri riding Victor damn... Pls my family is starving. Yuuri rides Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta's guys so sorry if there are any mistakes.   
> So happy a new episode is coming. I have so many drabble request! Im happy
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yuuri Katsuki was very happy. Viktor had invited him out for a date night. They had gone skating (of course) followed by a casual dinner just a walk from the rink.

Viktor set Yuuri’s world ablaze. They had only been officially dating for a few weeks now, though it felt like so much longer since they basically spent every moment together. During the days they would skate, during the night they would often watch a movie or Yuuri would read while Viktor rested his head on his lap.

The two rarely did anything…more intimate. With so many people in the house, and business booming as of late, they found little time for privacy. Sex, while rare, was unbelievable. Their bodies were practically made for each other. Though Yuuri had lacked the experience Viktor had, the older man was always gentle and reassuring. He showered Yuuri with praise and affection. Viktor helped him explore and understand his body in ways he could never learn on his own.

There was never a moment when Yuuri wasn’t satisfied, sexually or emotionally. That didn’t take away the fact that Yuuri’s heart would practically beat out of his chest each time. He was a mess when it came to Viktor. He was working on keeping his composure, to build his confidence, but it was indeed hard.

After their date he had in all honesty invited Viktor back to his room for a movie. The two returned home to a quiet house.

“Mom?” he called out, slipping off his shoes. “We’re back.”

No response.

“Yuri?” he called for the teen. Usually if he and Viktor disappeared the boy would yell at him about stealing Viktor away when he could be practicing. Yet there was no Yuri in sight.

“Maybe they went out shopping” Viktor suggested.

As he spoke, Yuuri eyed a note stuck to the wall.

> **_Dear Yuuri,  
>                  Went for a movie and dinner! Should be back around 11pm_ **
> 
> **_Be good! Love Mom <3 _ **

“Looks like your family left you.” Viktor smiled behind him, He was close, very close.

Yuuri stepped forward quickly. They were alone in the house…together…just the two of them…

“L..let’s go pick out a movie.” He walked hurriedly to his room with Viktor close behind. “We could watch a horror movie, or um, maybe a comedy since you like those.”

“Hmm, what about something erotic?”

Yuuri froze. “I don’t think I own anything of that genre sorry.”

Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist. “Is that so? I guess we’ll have to make our own then.” He nuzzled into the younger man’s neck. “Hey Yuuri…we’re all alone here. Let’s do something fun.” He kissed him on the neck while his hands slowly hiked up the other’s shirt.

“Viktor, we’re not even in the room.” Yuuri breathed, his face heating up. “What if they come back, what if-“

“It’s only 9, we have plenty of time.” With quick and surprisingly rough movements, Viktor had Yuuri pinned against the nearest wall, his leg wedged between shaking legs. “I want to satisfy you Yuuri.”

“Kiss me.” The black haired man moaned.  And Viktor did, it was different than usual, it wasn’t gentle and sweet, it was aggressive and dominating. He didn’t dislike it.

When he felt Viktor’s tongue push its way past his lips, he melted, throwing his hands around his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him closer. He let Viktor explore his mouth moaning as he felt his cock jump in his pants.

Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s shirt, fingers caressing the stretch marks across his stomach and sides. At one time he would have been put off by someone focusing on them, but Viktor had told him never to be ashamed of his body.  Now he shivered in pleasure at the intimate touch.

“You are wonderful Yuuri. Such a cute response.” He muttered into his mouth. His fingers moved to his chest now brushing across hard nipples. Gently at first before he was pinching them playfully.

“V..Viktor.” was all he managed to get out. The older man was being much different today. But different was not bad. His rough hands coupled by his sweet words had Yuuri bringing one leg up and wrapping it around Viktor’s waist. He rocked his hips, eager for friction against his throbbing erection.

Viktor pulled away from him and smiled. “My my, someone is eager.” He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. “How about we take this to your room.”

Yuuri had to admit he was happy to get out of the hallway, he wanted to be out of his clothes.

Viktor led the way, pulling Yuuri by his waist till they were in the room. Yuuri made sure to shut and lock the door just in case.

Yuuri watched as his lover stripped his clothes off before leaping on the bed and pressing his back against the wall. His erection stood, tall and thick and pressed against his stomach. It was an obscene sight and Yuuri took a mental photograph.

“Yuuri, strip for me.”

Yuuri jumped, his face flushing. “W..what?” Typically Viktor was the one to get him out of his clothes and stripping never seemed to be a big deal while their lips and legs were intertwined. But to be standing alone, Viktor’s eyes accessing him, it was a different thing.

“Strip for me.” As he gave the order, his hand wrapped around his cock.

Yuuri was speechless but he did what he was told, slipping his shirt from over his head and tossing it to the floor. He went for his pants next, and as he did so dared a glance up at Viktor. The man was stroking himself, his eyes scanning over every inch of Yuuri, who wiggled out of his pants and underwear quickly. He sat his glasses aside as well and then stood naked and red in the middle of the floor.

Viktor said nothing for a few moment before calling Yuuri over to him a grin on his face. “Very good Yuuri, will you do something else for me now?”

Yuuri nodded, crawling onto the bed. At the present moment, he would do anything he was asked.

“With your mouth…”

Yuuri blushed Viktor had told him he was good at doing this, and it made Yuuri happy to satisfy him. He leaned down, wrapping a hand around Viktor’s length. He stroked him gently, his cock was already slick from Victor stroking himself earlier.

He dragged his tongue across his length, from the base to the tip before swallowing the head. Viktor tossed his head back and moaned, reaching down and running his hand through Yuuri’s hair. “Very good Yuuri.”

Yuuri hummed, he had pretty much accepted now that praise from Viktor was enough to get hard, possibly even come.

He felt Viktor move, but didn’t stop working his cock. He bobbed his head, slowly bringing the member further and further into his mouth. Another movement from Viktor and he felt a cold hand caress his ass before spreading his cheeks. Yuuri moaned at the cold touch of something on his entrance,”

“Don’t stop.” Viktor smiled thrusting up, his cock hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat.  It didn’t hurt, but it did take Yuuri by surprise. He didn’t have long to think on it as Viktor pressed a lubed finger into him. Yuuri moaned while Viktor began working him open. “You’re so good at this my darling. You make me very happy.” He grunted before adding more lube and another finger. “Are you feeling good Yuuri?”

He pulled away from Viktor’s length with a loud pop. “Yes…” he breathed. He wasn’t sure he could say full sentences with Victor’s fingers scissoring inside him.

Before he knew it, a third finger was added, and Yuuri couldn’t help but rock his hips.

“Very sexy Yuuri, do you enjoy fucking yourself on my fingers.”

Yuuri went red, his ears burned. Viktor had given him praise, whispered sweet words into his ear, but dirty talking was not a normal occurrence. He wanted to hide his face, but his body just couldn’t stop.

Viktor did though, he pulled his fingers out and Yuuri actually whimpered at the loss.

“Hey now, it’s not fair for you to have all the fun.” He pulled Yuuri up and into another deep kiss. “I want you to satisfy me more. Straddle me.” Viktor adjusted himself till he was now on his back.

Yuuri nodded, his face still red and his eyes half lidded from the pleasure coursing through his body. He swung his leg over and balanced on his knees straddling his Viktor’s stomach. He could feel the man’s erection pressing against his lower back.

“Let me watch you fuck yourself.” Viktor said suddenly.

“V..Viktor?” Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest. Such a request…was new…but he wanted to. Wanted to satisfy Viktor so much, Viktor was everything to him.

Yuuri swallowed as he lifted his hips and positioned himself over Viktor’s cock. Using one hand for balance and another to guide Viktor’s member to his entrance before taking a deep breath and lowering himself. He cringed at the slow burn that enveloped him but one look at Viktor’s face had him blushing. The Russian man was panting, pleasure plastered on his face as his mouth hung open.

“Krasavets…” he muttered, hands caressing Yuuri’s sides. “Krasavets..”

Yuuri couldn’t understand, but he moaned at the words anyway. Viktor was buried in him fully now, his own cock was heavy and leaking begging for release. He leaned forward placing his hands on either side of Viktor’s head. He moved slowly at first, getting used to the foreign position, rocking his hips back and forth.

Viktor watched him under long lashes, a smile creeping on his face. “Yuuri you are wonderful.”

The younger boy let out a loud moan as Viktor thrust up into him, rubbing violently against his prostate. Heat stirred through the entirety of his being, all of him was on fire. His head dropped and his toes curled as he felt himself approaching his orgasm. “Touch me.” Be begged Viktor, “Please.”

“Not yet lyubov moya.” He laughed. “I want you to really work for it.”

Yuuri whimpered once again but that didn’t stop him from leaning back, gripping Viktor’s thighs and wildly bouncing up and down on his cock. If he wasn’t in such a euphoric state, he would be too embarrassed to even breathe. Instead, he closed his eyes and let the pleasure roar through him. “Viktor, Viktor.” He chanted his name like it was the only he knew. 

Viktor licked his lips before trailing a hand across Yuuri’s chest. “Just like that Yuuri. You’re so good. You feel so good.”

“Viktor please, “his movements were becoming erratic now. Each thrust drawing a loud moan or shout from his lips. The sound of flesh against flesh only added to the unimaginable pleasure.

“Please what?” He grunted, his own climax was close now. Yuuri was pulling him apart, thread by thread.

“Please touch me Viktor please, Lyubov moya.” He repeated the Russian words messily.

That was all it took for Viktor. He pulled Yuuri down into a kiss, and with his other hand he wrapped around his cock.

Yuuri panted into the kiss hips jerking the moment Viktor grabbed his erection.  It only took a few stroked to send him over the edge. He cried out, actually cried with tears in his eyes as a thick load erupted from his cock. He continued to ride out his orgasm, his whole body tingling with pleasure.

Viktor soon followed as Yuuri tightened around him. He didn’t bother to pull out as he usually did, he wasn’t sure if he even had the strength as he came hard and filled his lover to the brim.

Yuuri collapsed, completely out of strength. He was breathing heavily unknowingly smiling all the while.

Viktor wrapped him in his arms and squeezed. “That was amazing Yuuri, thank you for doing that for me.”

Despite all that just occurred Yuuri blushed. “I’d like to do it again in the future.” He nuzzled into Viktor’s chest.

“Of course of course.” He planted a kiss on the other’s head. “I love you.” He said happily.

“I love you to.” Yuuri replied, his heart fluttering.

“And I must teach you more Russian!”

X

The next morning Yuuri left his room, bumping into Yuri on the way to the bathroom. The blonde shot him a glare.

“Good morning Yuri.” He smiled at him

“Don’t even try to smile all innocently!”

“Eh?” Yuuri responded.

“You two really went at it last night!” Yuri blushed

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “Y..you m.mmean-“

“That’s right you assholes. I had to turn up my headphones all the way to keep your dumb moaning out of my ears.” He pushed past him. “Keep it in your pants Katsuki.”

Yuuri could die from embarrassment. He could hear Viktor chuckling from the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have any fic requests send them to me on there. If you don't have a tumblr you can leave a comment =) I aim to please!


End file.
